Technical Field
This disclosure is related to the field of physical teaching models and in particular to physical models for mathematical concepts.
Related Art
Principles of algebra can often be somewhat challenging to visualize and comprehend for students. Many students (or users, used interchangeably throughout this specification) have difficulty understanding equations and their graphical representation, especially quadratic polynomials such as parabolic equations.
Often teachers rely on coordinate grids (on graphing paper or chalkboards or dry-erase boards) to illustrate the geometric characteristics of parabolas. However, such drawings are by their nature static, and teachers cannot easily provide a visual understanding of how changes to the coefficients of the polynomial equation changes the shape of the parabola without drawing multiple graphs. This can be difficult for students to follow. Continuous efforts are being made to improve teaching techniques and devices to aid students.